


Battle Reward

by Soyna



Series: Pack Mates [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, glove job, heat - Freeform, smart ass iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Prompto goes into heat after a tough battle.  Ignis lends a hand.





	Battle Reward

**Author's Note:**

> For [FFXV ABO Weekend.](https://ffxvaboweekend.tumblr.com/)  
> Day 1 prompt that is a day late of the omega going into heat after a battle.
> 
> No beta, we all suffer like women here.  
> This is another experiment into this realm of ABO and my take on it. This is a small taste of the silly thoughts rolling around in my head. Maybe a Time skip from my story, [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883520/chapters/31943931)

Noctis was being carried by Gladio and complaining about it.  Not that Prompto blamed him.  The prince was thrown over his shoulder as they trudged out of the swamp.  Noctis had twisted his ankle and couldn’t make it up the hill to the car without help.

Prompto couldn’t help but smile at how he pouted.

Ignis stood beside him and offered the prince no help or sympathy.

They were all sweaty and stank from the battle that was by the swamp.  The grootslang was brutal fight and slimier than the giant snake should have been.  It had been exhilarating and a stimulating fight that still had his heart pounding.  His whole body still felt like it was on fire.  “That was the best fight.  Ever!”  He bounced around Ignis who looked tired but was smiling at him.

“You’re full of energy.”  Ignis stated as he looked over at him.

“I’m pumped!”  Prompto announced.  “What are we doing next?”

“Find a hotel and have a shower.”

Prompto bounced beside him.  “I could eat!  Do we have any food?  I’m starving!”  His stomach growled to demonstrate his words causing Ignis to hide his laugh behind his hand.

“How about we clean up first and then I can make some curry.”  Ignis said and put his arm around his shoulders.  “You did excellent in the battle.” 

His touch sent shocks through Prompto that he wasn’t expecting.  He allowed himself to be enveloped in his arms and his smell.  He smelled like caramel coffee from the fight that over powered the sweat and stink of the battle.  He took a deep breath and leaned heavily into him.

“Prompto?”

“Hmm?”  He asked and looked into his green eyes.  Where they always so bright?  Pressing himself against Ignis, he reached up lifted his glasses off his nose, so he could have a better look.

Ignis put his hands on his and held them to his chest.  “Prompto?  Have you been keeping tack of your heats?”

“Huh?”  Prompto took a moment to realize what the question was asking.  “Oh.  Yeah.  It’s three weeks away.  Why?”

Ignis squeezed his hand.  “You are forgetting boundaries.”

Mentally calculating it in his head he still had time.  There was no way that he should be having his heat.  He thought he had stabilized and wasn’t erratic anymore.  His heat would only be off by a couple of days, not weeks.  He was warm, hungry, and Ignis was smelling good enough to eat.  His lips looked fuller than normal and completely kissable.  Ignis always looked hot but he his clothes were disheveled, and his shirt wrinkled making him look all the sexier.  He wanted nothing more than to take that shirt off and …

“Oh.  Mee.  Gee,” he gasped.  “Could I be that far off?”  Prompto fumbled with his pocket and pulled out his phone.  “No.  I’m not wrong.”  He looked up at Ignis.  He was starting to feel the panic rising inside of him as Ignis didn’t look worried thought.

“It must be the adrenaline from the battle.  It has been known to trigger heats or ruts.”  Ignis looked ahead and saw that Noctis and Gladio who were at the top of the hill.  “We will stick with the plan and head for a hotel.”

“But what if I flake out in the car,” Prompto whined.  He was really focused on Ignis smell.  He could never get tired of his scent.  Sitting in the car with him and the others would be maddening.

“You are getting upset,” Ignis said and put his arm around his waist and started to guide him.   “Don’t worry.  I will have Noctis drive.”

“How is that going to make me not worry!?”  The blond leaned against Ignis and allowed himself to be led.

They stopped walking and Prompto found himself being turned him around and those delicious lips were on his.   It quickly became deep and the blond wanted to climb him.  He tasted like coffee and a little like blood.  He must have gotten hit in the mouth sometime during the battle.  It was not something he would ever think was sexy or tasty but right now it was making his stomach flutter and his hands eager to grab every part of him.  Wrapping one leg around the taller man and using one arm to wrap around his neck he leaned fully into Ignis.

“Quit making out!”  Gladio roared.

Prompto didn’t want to stop.  He needed to keep going, but Ignis gently put him down.  He knew he was whining as they parted.  He was already hard from the impromptu make-out session and needed more than the kiss. “Please, don’t stop.”  He put his hands on Ignis belt and tugged.

“If we can get to the car, we can continue in the back seat.” 

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice.  He had come a long way since his first heat where he wasn’t alone anymore.  He had been so nervous and tentative over everything his body wanted but now, he was able to embrace it and ask for what he needed.  It helped that he had the best friends that had turned into lovers to be at his side.

Gladio gave him a strange look when he jumped in the back seat of the car.  “Get out of my seat, twerp.”

“Uh-uh.  Noctis is driving and I’m sitting back here with Iggy.”

He wasn’t sure if there was more conversation, but his focus was on all Ignis who was handing the keys to the others.  His priority was the rush of need that was consuming him.  He was struggling to get off his clothes and didn’t care that their eyes were all on him as his shirt quickly was thrown on the floor and he fought with his boots.

When Ignis slid into the seat beside him, he didn’t wait for the door to even close before he was on him.  The other man’s laughter was music to his ears.  He was careful not to rip his shirt as he tugged at the buttons. 

“Easy now,” Ignis said and leaned him back onto the seat.

“I need,” Prompto whispered in return but he wasn’t sure what he needed.  He wanted to be kissed, he wanted to be touched, and he wanted to do everything to Ignis.

“I know.  Let me take the edge off.”  A kiss and a hand on his crotch made his mind scream his overwhelming want as his whole world became Ignis.  Ignis now hovered over top of him and he wasn’t near close enough.  His body was on fire and he knew that Ignis could put it out.

“Please,” he begged.  “Ignis, please.  No teasing.  Not now.  No teasing.”

There was no way he could handle Ignis being slow and patient.  Especially when all he could think about how good it would feel to have his dick inside of him, how good his fingers would feel spreading him open, how his cock would taste as it would press against the back of his throat, and how Ignis could make him cry out with absolute pleasure.

Leaning down into him, Ignis whispered in his ear.  “I’ll save the teasing for later.”   His teeth tugging over his ear lobe sent sparks of electricity that he couldn’t be sure if it was magic or just his nerves. Ignis hands roamed over his chest, down his stomach and then to the front of his pants.

Pants should not be a thing.

Ignis’ fingers were quick, and the button was popped, and the zipper was lowered.  Ignis reached into his underwear and grabbed his now hard member without removing his gloves.

The roughness of the gloves texture and the gentleness of the grip was a startling contrast.  The heat was coiling inside his stomach as he strained against Prompto thought he cried out as he arched against the sensations.

“You should see how you look right now,” Ignis whispered into his ear as he pressed closer to him and his gloved hand moved against his cock.  “You should hear how wonderful every moan is.  How beautiful you are.”

“Take off my clothes.  Take off your clothes.  Too many clothes!”  Prompto whimpered and tried to tug at Ignis shirt again.  Ignis was not making any move to take off his clothes.

“Later,” Ignis breathed into his ear.   

But he didn’t want later.  He wanted now.  He wanted everything now.  He whimpered against Ignis control as the other man’s gloved hand continue to squeeze and move against his cock.  It should have been painful, but it wasn’t.  It was more intense than any other hand job he had been given and he hoped that he would remember to ask for more glove play on a latter date.

“Iggy,” he whimpered as his mouth suck on a sensitive part of his throat.  He was able to wrap a leg around Ignis and tried to use it to pull him closer.  The awkward of his tight clothes and the fact that Ignis had not removed anything was making the coil of need even more urgent.

“Do you want me to remove the glove?” Ignis asked.

“No!”  Prompto yelled immediately.  “Keep going!  Don’t stop!  Damn it, more!”  He rocked his hip against his hand that was not moving nearly fast enough.  Prompto own hands were frantic between grabbing the back of Ignis shirt and hair.

He was rewarded with a firmer grip and a low chuckle that nearly pulled him over the edge right there.   He rocked into his hand and panting heavily.  He thought he was saying Ignis name, but he wasn’t sure.  Ignis was whispering into his ear as he worked on him on how beautiful he was like this, how wonderful he felt, what he was going to him when they get to a hotel.

The heat grew more intense.  The coil of tension in his stomach let go and he came with a yell.

Ignis held his cock through the orgasm and that made it seem like it lasted longer than he remembered coming before.

When he finally came down, he opened his eyes to see Ignis looking down at him with a smile on his face.  “Better?”  he asked.

Prompto thought about it and he did.  If this was a full-blown heat, he knew the feeling would come back again.  He still felt ashamed of how his hormones made him act.  Not that any of them seem to mind but it was a hard feeling to shake. “Yeah.  Sorry for being so needy.”

“I have no issues with helping you, Prom.”  Ignis kissed him.  It was a tender kiss that made him smile.  “Now, is it alright if I use your shirt to clean you up?”  The horror of his cooling liquid on his stomach made him want to cover his face and hide.  He was in the back of the regalia and he had just begged to be totally debauched in the royal vehicle.   “Don’t be ashamed,” Ignis said and kissed him again.  “You can’t help what happened.”

“Still,” he moaned.  Ignis went about cleaning them up, doing up his pants and tucking him away.  “I’m glad I wore the brown leather today.  You did seem to enjoy that.”   The glove was surely ruined from him coming all over it.

Prompto covered his face with his hands and pressed himself against the door of the car. 

“I think the twerp found a new kink,” Gladio said from the driver’s side with a laugh.

Prompto looked at the two men that were in the front seat.  Gladio was driving and only gave a fleeting glance before looking back at the road.  Noctis was looking at him rather intently with his lips pressed together tightly and a flush on his cheeks. 

He made a garbled sound as he tried to say at least three sentences as once and found a whole new level to be embarrassed on.  “Why would not in gloves in hotel.”

Gladio laughed again.  “You scrambled his brains with that gloved hand job.  I want a go at that.”

Ignis pulled him close to him.  He still smelled like sweet caramel coffee and it was a scent that had calmed him.  He still didn’t understand how scents affected him, but he wasn’t going to fight it anymore.

“I want to cuddle too.  I’m hurt, you know,” Noctis pouted.  “You know, my ankle.”

“Once we get to the hotel, Highness, I will take care of your ankle and I’m sure Prompto will be in the mood for more.”  Ignis said calmly and was running his hand up and down his back.  It was very soothing after the hand job.  “Sleep now.  It will be about an hour drive.”

This was his favourite thing about being in a relationship, even if it was an odd one.  He had three very willing people to cuddle with.  It was the best thing that came out of everything.

“Still not fair!”  Noctis complained.  “That was so fucking hot and now I’m going to have a boner that I can do nothing about!”

“There is always something you can do about it.” Gladio returned.

“I’m not jacking off in my dad’s car!”  Noctis complained.

“I can offer a glove,” Ignis offered.

“Ignis, why are you like this?” Noctis pouted and turned himself around in the seat.

“Practice, Highness.”

 Prompto’s eyes were closed but he knew that Noctis would pout all the way to the hotel.  He would make it up to him later.  He could feel the coiling need inside of him still, but it was dulled thanks to Ignis. There was more conversation that were happening around him, but he was comfortable at Ignis side and easily fell easy into a comfortable sleep with knowing the promise of the hotel room in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> I derp on Tumblr as [Albedosoyna! ](http://albedosoyna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
